Call Me Thorn Rose
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy was heartbroken that Sonic cheated on her with Sally Acorn. And now she becomes a Goth and changes her name to Thorn Rose. Sonic feels guilty and he wants her back but she doesn't want him anymore. What will Sonic do to get her to love him back?
1. Chapter 1 Heartbroken

Chapter 1: Heartbroken

**I don't own Sonic or any sonic related characters, except Midnight and Thorn that I made up for the Goth versions of Sonic and Amy. **

* * *

><p>Amy was crying so hard, that her heart was going to break. She could not believe that Sonic cheated on her with Sally and Amy runs away crying. She didn't want to remember what they had said about her.<p>

_(Flashback)_

_Amy was following Sonic in the woods quietly without making a sound. She spots a brown figure walking to Sonic, and Amy quickly hides behind a tree bark. She held her hurtful tears and tries not to cry or make a sound, so she covered her mouth. She looks back at Sonic and Sally._

"_Oh Sonic, you came" said Sally. Sonic was so happy that Sally was here. He walked up to her and wraps his arms around her waist. _

"_I know. Now that you're here, I won't have to deal with that annoying brat Amy. She never gives up" Sonic laughed._

"_I know, she is such a brat that needs to die" said Sally_

"_Yeah, all she does is 'Sonic please marry me!' or 'Can we go on a date, Sonic!' Argh! Its so damn annoying that she should die!" Sonic shouted with his head up._

_Amy comes out of her hiding place and summons her hammer behind her back. She goes up to Sonic and taps his shoulder. He felt a tap and turns around to her. Sonic was in so much trouble that she must of heard every word he had said about her._

"_Amy?" said Sonic nervously_

"_So was it true?" Amy gritted her teeth_

"_What are you doing here, pinky brat!" Sally glared at Amy_

"_Amy…I…I…" Sonic stammered. Knowing that Amy has a hammer behind her back._

"_I should have known! You were cheating on me! Said those hurtful, cruel, evil words to me! You so-called hero! I can't believe that no one cares about me! My parents are dead, my life had gone great to terrible, and now my Sonikku has betrayed me!" Amy shouting very angrily but sadly that her eyes were producing a lot of tears streaming down her cheeks. Sonic could not believe how guilty he was to say those hurtful words to her. He walks up to her but got a slap in the face._

"_Don't come near me!" Amy yelled_

"_Ames…I…didn't…" Sonic couldn't finish his sentence because he got another slap in the face._

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME AMES!" Amy loudly shouts at Sonic._

"_Don't shout at us, you little-"Amy interrupts Sally_

"_SHUT UP! SALLY YOU CAN HAVE HIM! BECAUSE SONIC WANTS YOU THE MOST!" Amy angrily shouts at her. She looks back at Sonic._

"_AND YOU SONIC! I'LL BE SURE THAT THE AMY ROSE IS DEAD!" Amy yelled. She turns around and threw her hammer to the side and runs away from Sonic and Sally. _

"_AMY! WAIT!" Sonic shouting for her but she was gone. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Amy soon calms down from her crying, she thinks of a way to kill herself. Then she found a way to not be Amy Rose anymore. Instead of killing herself, she decides to change herself into something new. She gets up from her bed and grabs her cellphone to call Rouge. Once she dials Rouge, she picks up.

"_Hello?" _Rouge answered through the phone.

"Hey Rouge." Amy greeted.

"_Hey Amy. What's up girl?" _Rouge asked.

"Horrible. Sonic cheated on me with that squirrelmunk Sally" Amy said in a very sad way.

"_What? When did this happen?" _Rouge was getting angry but also worried that Amy is feeling heartbroken.

"I followed him in the woods and found him with Sally. Then they said those horrible, hurtful words to me!" Amy crying and sniffling.

"_My God! What did they say?" _Rouge asked

"T-t-they s-said they w-w-wanted me dead!" Amy sobbing very hard_._

"_How could he say that to my girl? I'll make sure that he gets a boot right up to his blue ass!" _Rouge gritting her sharp fangs.

"I'll be sure too but back to what I was calling you for" Amy said as she finally calms down from crying.

"I was wondering if you have any black clothes or something." Amy wondered.

"_Of course I do have some. But why, are you turning Goth, emo, or something?"_ Rouge asked curiously to wonder why.

"Um, yeah, I'm going to become Goth" Amy answered her question.

"_Okay, I'll bring some clothes to your house" _Rouge said

"Thank you Rouge. I'll see you when you get here. Bye" Amy said

"_Bye hon" _Rouge said.

Amy and Rouge both hanged up.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Amy. :( Sonic you jerk! :(<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Thorn Rose

Chapter 2: Thorn Rose

Sonic was arguing with Sally. She now leaves him and goes back to her home in Knothole or whatever she lives at.

(Sorry, I'm not a Sally fan. But that doesn't mean I hate Sally. I only like her in Sonic Comics. But not in fanfictions.)

Sonic looks down and sees Amy's hammer on the ground. He picks it up and holds it close to him. He was now sobbing for how much of a jerk he was to Amy. He knew that she was a girl who really loves him so much. But now he was not sure if she was going to forgive him. He'll have to wait for tomorrow so that she cools off.

* * *

><p>It was now morning and the sun is rising up. At Amy's house, she woke up from the sunlight beaming through her window beside her. She grabs a brown box (<em>that Rouge gave to her from last night<em>) from underneath her bed. She opens the lid and inside was black leather legging pants, black Goth boots, black fingerless gloves with spike bracelets, black T-shirt with a red rose and thorns underneath the skull logo, heavy black makeup, and black hair dye.

Few hours later, she was finish doing everything to change herself to a new girl. She looked at herself in the mirror and she really likes it. She even had black streaks on her quills (_like Shadow's_). She now wears black eye shadow, black eyeliner, black lipstick, and electric blue contacts (_like Selene in Underworld_). She was not Amy Rose anymore, she thought of a new name.

"Hmm…I got it! Thorn. Say hello to Thorn Rose. Now that Amy Rose is dead" Amy said coldly. More like how Shadow talks.

Suddenly, a doorbell was heard. She groans in a grumpy attitude and goes downstairs to open the door. As she opens the door, she was not very happy to see who it was.

"Amy?" said a visitor at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who it is at the door.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 I'm no longer Amy Rose

Chapter 3: I'm no longer Amy Rose

Sonic was so shocked that Amy looks different. She wasn't wearing her red dress or her boots anymore. She was wearing everything black. He was also shocked that she has sky blue contacts, heavy makeup, and black streaks on her quills and bangs. She looked at him waiting for him to say something before she could slam the door in his face.

"Amy? Is that you?" Sonic asked nervously

"Of course it's me you doofus. But I'm no longer Amy Rose anymore." Amy said in a cold voice

"What do you mean? You are Amy Rose."

"The Amy Rose is dead."

"What?"

"Yeah, stupid. I'm now Thorn Rose"

"Ames—"

"Ahem! My name is Thorn"

"Um…Thorn…I…" Sonic stammered nervously

"Look I don't want to hear it. So just take your blue speeding ass to your girlfriend Sally" Amy said coldly

Amy shuts the door. Sonic was completely stunned; he had never seen Amy act so emotionless like Shadow. He didn't want to ring the doorbell again because he would make Amy(Thorn) very angry. So he sped off to Tails workshop.

* * *

><p>At Tails workshop, Sonic explained everything to his best bud Tails about Amy.<p>

"Wow. And you said that she's no longer Amy Rose?" Tails asked

"Yeah. But I don't get it. Why would she turn herself into a…a…"

"A Goth?" Tails finished his sentence

"Yeah. But why? She looks like a vampire or something. But creepy hot." Sonic covered his mouth to what he just said

"_Creepy hot?" _Tails asked.

"I-I d-d-don't know where that came from" Sonic said nervously that he sweats a bit and almost blushed. Tails chuckled quietly.

"I think I know why. She wants to forget about her past that you did to her" Tails said. Sonic looked at him confused

"What do you mean, bud?"

"You don't get it do you? You always run away from her, ditch on her date, and told her to die. Do you know what that means to you?" Tails asked Sonic.

"That I was a jerk to her?" Sonic answered his question

"Yeah, but something else"

"What?"

"She was heartbroken. Everything you did to her was very cruel. You know that she cared for you, made chili dogs for you, and sometimes even saved you from danger. But now that she is heartbroken she'll never want to be loved again" Tails explained

"My God. I can't believe it. I'm such a jerk. What can I do to get her to love me again?" Sonic said sadly that his ears droop down.

"Well…I don't think she's going to forgive you. But if she is no longer herself anymore, she's on her own. But the only way to get her attention is to be what she is now" Tails said

"What? Me as a Goth? I'm no Goth, bro" Sonic said as he gets up from the chair

"Well is either that or she'll find a new love that is not Sonic" Tails said sarcastically


	4. Chapter 4 Sonic's Makeover

Chapter 4: Sonic's Makeover

"Hell no! I'm not letting her replace me!" Sonic said loudly

"So are you going to be Goth like Amy?" Tails asked as he grinned

"I hate to say this but yeah" Sonic wondered

"Then you need a makeover" Tails grinned

"Next time don't grin at me" Sonic said

"What's wrong with grinning? You always grin too"

"Whatever bro"

Tails takes Sonic to the bathroom and brings out a chair for him to sit in front of the mirror. As he waits for Tails to bring in the stuff, he wonders if it's a good idea to get Amy to love him by being Goth. His thoughts were interrupted by Tails as he brings some Goth clothes and black heavy makeup.

"Do I have to wear clothes?" Sonic groans

"Either that or do you want your fur to be dyed into black like Shadow?" Tails asked sarcastically

"Nuh-Uh! I'm not going to turn into faker! Okay I'll shut my mouth!" Sonic panicked but once he settles down, he turns back to see his reflection in the mirror

"Just as I thought" Tails laughed

"Oh shut up" Sonic mumbles as he crossed his arms

Few hours later, Tails was done. He sets his stuff back to his room and comes back with Sonic.

"Well now we need a new name for you" Tails said

"Yeah. Because Sonic is now Goth" Sonic said sarcastically

"Hmm…how about Midnight?" Tails asked

"I like that. Now I'm Midnight the Hedgehog" Sonic said in a darkly act

"Nice to meet you Midnight" Tails said sarcastically

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now I got to go to Amy's house. See ya bro! And thanks for the makeover!" Sonic thanked Tails as he sped out the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Forgiveness

Chapter 5: Forgiveness

It was almost sunset. Back at Amy's house, Amy was thinking about Sonic. She didn't want to face him again after what he did to her last night. But the way she looked in his eyes they were filled with sadness, regret, ashamed, and guilt. She was thinking that he wants her to forgive him and love him back but she didn't want to be heartbroken again. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell. She gets up and opens the door. It was Sonic, but she was shocked that Sonic is now Goth like her but different style. Sonic was wearing black leather pants with a chain hanging, black converse shoes, black T-shirt with a skull logo, black fingerless gloves with spiked bracelets, and his heavy makeup was just like Amy's. He even has sky blue contacts. But he doesn't have black streaks on his quills. After Amy examined him, she could feel her heart beating fast and she couldn't fight this feeling that she's having right now.

"Hey Am—I mean Thorn" Sonic greeted to her.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Amy (Thorn) asked him

"Yup, it's me. But I'm no longer Sonic anymore" Sonic said coolly

"Really? So what's your new name now Goth boy?" Amy asked sarcastically

"I'm Midnight the Hedgehog" Sonic grinned at her.

"Nice to meet you Midnight" Amy joked "So what are you doing here?" Amy asked, looking straight at Sonic's blue eyes.

"Well…since you're not Amy anymore, I wanted to apologize for being such an asshole to you. And I realize that Sally was not the one for me. She was a selfish princess and I broke up with her" Sonic explained

"Well that's good news. But still, no wonder you were dating her and cheated on me" Amy glared at him

"I know you're mad at me. And I was wrong that I did that to you, but now I learned my lesson. And I will never hurt you again, Thorn" Sonic stuttered in regret that his ears drooped down

"Well Sonic…or Midnight, I forgive you but my heart is still broken. You'll have to find a way to put the pieces back together" Amy said with a cold voice. Sonic gulped in fear, knowing he had to make it up for her.

"Okay Thorn, I'll make it up to you" Sonic tried his best to stop trembling, which he did. He cleared his throat.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Thorn?" Sonic asked

"Hmm…beg for it" Amy(Thorn) smirked at him

Sonic got down to his knees and looks up at her with a cute puppy eyes and begged.

"Please, Thorn? Please, I really want you to go on a date with me. Without you I'm so lonely. Pretty please?" Sonic pleaded with his cute puppy face that made Amy almost giggle.

"Okay Goth boy, I will go on a date with you" Amy giggled.

All of a sudden, Sonic jumped up and gave Amy a hug. Just like how he remembered when Amy gave him death hugs, and he really missed being hugged by her. But now it was his turn to hug her. Amy was blushing; she never knew that he hugged her for real. The hug was too tight, it was making her run out of air.

"O-okay! Down boy. You're hugging me too tight." Amy cringed but couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh sorry" Sonic lets go of her and she catches her breath. He felt like he was now acting like her and she was acting like him. "I guess the tables have turned" Sonic chuckled nervously.

Amy giggles. "Yeah" she blushed

Sonic carries her in bridle style and sped off to Station Square to have a romantic date together.


	6. Chapter 6 The Date

Chapter 6: The Date

Sonic and Amy were holding hands while walking at the sidewalk. They walked passed by humans or mobians. Sonic saw a movie theater and was wondering if he can take Amy to see a movie.

"Hey Thorn?" Sonic asked.

"Yes Midnight?" Amy said

"Do you want to go see a movie at the theater?" Sonic asked

"Hmm…okay. I heard that there's a movie called Underworld. Can we see that?" Amy asked with pretty blue eyes glowing. Sonic blushed at how pretty she looked, but could not see her real jade eyes because she's wearing blue contacts. But she looked sexier with her real eyes and blue contacts.

"Okay. But its rated R. Aren't you scared?" Sonic questioned

"Don't worry, I won't be scared" Amy said. But she got an idea as she smirked at him. Sonic was getting nervous when he saw her smirk. She stands right next to him, stroking his chin with her finger. She then walks around him and saw that Sonic was blushing.

"Unless you're afraid of a vampire" Amy whispered as she buries her face near his neck. Sonic was getting nervous thinking that she was going to bite his neck, but she gave him a hickey that it tickled him. She moves her face away from his neck and stroked his shoulders, making Sonic groan quietly as Amy could feel that he was a little tense as she continued to stroke his shoulders.

"Or a werewolf that will howl at full moon" Amy whispered in his ear that it almost twitched when he felt her lips touch his ear. He heard her howl quietly in his ear making him jump. She giggles at how scared he was. Once he calms down, he smirked at her.

"Hmm…ve'll see about vhat, vy dear Thorn. Muhahaha!" Sonic said in a vampire accent that almost made Amy a little scared. But she shook it off to not be scared. She then smirked at him and grabbed his hand and goes inside the theater.

Amy looked back at him. "We'll see who's going to be scared once the movie starts in 5 minutes" Amy chuckled.

Five minutes later, they sat at the backseats waiting for the movie to start. They had ordered popcorn and a soda to share with each other. The lights were fading out as the movie projector beams at the screen and it shows the sneak previews first. Minutes later the sneak previews were over as room got very darker, everyone was completely silent as the movie starts right now.

Thirty minutes of watching the movie, some people were chattering their teeth frightfully while some who were completely fearless that they were not scared of this movie. Sonic and Amy were holding hands together while watching the movie.

"No wonder Lucian has running speed like you. Unless if you were werehog" Amy chuckled quietly.

Sonic shrugs his shoulders. "Even if I was, I would have challenged a race with Lucian" Sonic grinned as he winked at Amy. She stuck out her tongue, Sonic just chuckled. They both continued watching the movie.

* * *

><p>An hour half later, the movie was over. Many people walked out of the theater and went home or do something else at night. Sonic and Amy decides to head to the Station Square Park (that looks like Central Park in New York), Sonic looks around for a place to sit down. He found a bench and they both went over there and sat.<p>

"I had so much fun with you Soni—I mean Midnight" Amy said

"Me too Am—ugh, I mean Thorn. You know? I really miss calling you my favorite pet name for you" Sonic said as he scratched the back head of his quills.

"Yeah, me too. I also miss calling you Sonikku" Amy blushed as she smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I miss that pet name. Do you want to call each other's own pet names?" Sonic asked

"I would like too. Even though we're still Goths, we can still call each other's real name" Amy smiled

"Yeah, Goth or not, we're still the same. (_Sighs_) I feel so guilty for saying I want you to die. I'm so sorry, Ames" Sonic said sadly that he was about to cry, but Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close to her. She could see that his ears droop down in sadness and a tear was sliding down his cheek.

"Oh my Sonikku, don't cry" Amy stroked his back quills to calm him from crying. She could see that his eyes are red from wearing the blue contacts.

"Sonic your eyes are red, remove those contacts" Amy told him.

Sonic nodded, he then told her to turn around. As she was told, she waited for him. She was also thinking the same about removing those contacts from her eyes, which she did.

"Okay, they're off" Sonic said as she turned around to look at him. He was also surprised that she has them out of her eyes too. He really missed those beautiful jade eyes, even Amy missed those handsome emerald eyes but there were still tears in his eyes.

"Wow. I really miss those beautiful eyes, Amy" Sonic whispered as it made her blush. She smiled at him as she dried his tears, then she wraps her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aww. That's so sweet of you. I also miss those handsome eyes" Amy said sweetly as she stroked his quills that caused him to purr softly. She giggled at how cute he purred. He blushed hard that he couldn't hold his purring.

"That's….._puuuurrrrr_….not…._puuuurrrr_…funny….." Sonic continues purring as he was feeling relaxed at how Amy pet his soft quills. Amy giggled that he was trying to hold it but he gives up.

"Aww. I love it when you purr. It's so cute" Amy said sweetly as she saw him blush. One minute later, she stops. But Sonic still had tears, Amy was confused at why he's crying.

"Sonic, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I f-f-feel s-so g-guilty for b-breaking your heart"

"Shh…shh. It's okay Sonic. And I'm also sorry for slapping you" Amy said as she wipe the tears away.

"A-Amy…(_sniffs_)…I-I-I…" Sonic sniffled and his voice was cracking from his sobbing.

"Shh…Take a deep breath Sonic" Amy told him as he did, he spoke clearly.

"I-I-I love you Amy" Sonic said


	7. Chapter 7 Heart Healed

Chapter 7: Heart Healed

Amy was so shocked to hear those words for a long time. She was producing tears in her eyes not because she was sad, she was crying in happiness.

"Oh I love you too Sonikku!" Amy squealed happily that she kissed him.

Sonic was so shocked that she kissed him, his heart was beating so fast it was like he was running crazy. He closed his eyes and kissed back as he pulled her close to him. He was kissing roughly as he slid his tongue asking for entrance. Amy felt his tongue, she opened her mouth to let him taste her tongue. As their tongues were dancing, Sonic rubbed the sides of her waist while Amy was rubbing his chest through his T-shirt. They were moaning as they're kissing roughly, they didn't want to stop but they needed air. They broke apart from the kiss and open their eyes slowly.

"I guess I could say that I healed you heart" Sonic joked as it made Amy giggle cutely

"Aww. Thank you for healing my heart, Sonikku" Amy said sweetly

"You're welcome. You want to head back home or do something fun?" Sonic asked

"Hmm…let's do something fun" Amy answered

"Okay, what do-"Sonic couldn't finish his question that Amy pushed him lightly it made him sit back on the bench.

"(_Giggles_) Catch me if you can!" Amy squealed in delight she sped off through the park.

Sonic smirked "Oh, so we're playing a Tom and Jerry chasing scene?" he joked

"Good one!" Amy laughed as she can see that Sonic was catching up, but she made a strong left turn, Sonic's shoes screeched to a halt and went to the left.

"Here I come! Meow!" Sonic acting like a cat as he caught her in his arms it made Amy squeal.

"Eek! You got me!" Amy squealed.

He puts her down but got tackled that it made him fall on the grass landing on his back with Amy on top of him. As she was on top of him, she pinned his arms above his head and smirked at him.

"Didn't see that coming" Sonic said

"And I thought you were fast" Amy giggled

"I may be fast at running, but not fast enough to get tackled"

Amy then yawned that her eyes were closing

"You tired Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded but couldn't stay awake; Sonic got back up and helped Amy up by carrying her bridle style.

"Can…I…sleep…at your place?" Amy asked tiredly

"Sure"

Amy snuggled in his arms and closes her eyes while Sonic smiled at how cute she was in her sleep. Sonic decided to walk instead of running because it he didn't want to wake her up. He head to his house.


	8. Chapter 8 Happy Ending

Chapter 8: Happy Ending

Sonic opened the door and went in with his sleeping beauty in his arms and closed the door. He went upstairs to his room. Before he and Amy we're going to bed, Sonic forgot the makeup that he and Amy still have on their face. So he set her down gently on his bed and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a little towel the size of a paper towel, and turned on the water from the sink to wet the towel.

Back with Amy, she was waking up as she wondered where she was, she heard footsteps. It was Sonic as he walked in and saw that Amy was awake.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty" Sonic joked

"Hey. What's that in your hand?" Amy asked

"Oh, I didn't want you to sleep with that makeup on or you'll get infections or something" Sonic explained

"Oh yeah. I forgot that I was still wearing makeup" Amy said.

Moments later after they cleaned themselves off from the makeup they had, they were ready to go to bed. Sonic was still wearing his Goth clothes except his shoes; he didn't care if he'll sleep with it. Amy was in bed with her Goth clothes too except her boots, she was already asleep. Sonic got into bed and covered Amy and himself with warm blanket sheets. Sonic was so happy that he and Amy are in love with each other. And he would make sure that his rose will never wilt again.

It was morning, and they were already up. Sonic was making breakfast while Amy was waiting. After they had breakfast, Sonic forgot to give something to Amy.

(_And yes they are still wearing their Goth clothes_)

"Oh, Amy. I forgot to give you something. I'll be right back" Sonic said as he went upstairs and came back in 10 seconds. He had Amy's Piko Piko Hammer in his hand.

"My hammer. I thought I lost it" Amy said

"You kind of threw it in the woods and you ran away" Sonic explained

"Oh yeah" Amy remembers

"Well, here"

"You can keep it. I already have many hammers I can summon"

"Really? Thanks Amy" Sonic winked

All of a sudden, they heard the doorbell. Sonic got up and answered the door. It was Sally, and he was not happy to see her.

"What the hell are you doing here Sally" Sonic asked very angrily

"I want you back. I need you to become king of knothole" Sally said. Sonic shook his head.

"I'm not going to be king and I never will" Sonic gritted his teeth that look like canines or sharp fangs.

"Oh yes you are!" Sally hissed angrily that she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his house.

"Let go of me!" Sonic demanded

"We're going to get married and that's that! And you'll never be with that pink snotty brat again!" Sally yelled

As Sonic heard what she just said it made him very mad. He bit her hand with his sharp fangs it made her let go.

"Ow! What the hell?" Sally screamed in pain

"Did…you…just…called…me…a pink…snotty…BRAT?" Amy shouting as she walked to where Sonic was and looked back at Sally.

"Yeah so what?" Sally smirked evilly

"That does it Sal" Sonic glared "Amy give me your hammer" Sonic said as she gave him her hammer. Sally was now getting confused but scared.

"What are you doing" Sally asked as she was taking a step back.

"I want you to stay out of my life. I was an idiot to have a girlfriend like you that I thought you were kind and gentle but you were selfish and mean to my friends and even Amy" Sonic hissed

"So, they're just a bunch of brats!" Sally shouted

"Grr…now you made me pissed!" Sonic growled

"What you gonna do? Hit me with that weak mallet?" Sally smirked

"No. THIS!" Sonic jumped up and yelled. "PIKO SMASH!"

He slammed the hammer on the ground causing it to create shock waves that it sends Sally far away.

"AAAHHHH! I HATE YOU!" Sally screamed. She was gone.

Sonic turns around with a grin.

"Don't mess with the power of love" Sonic gave two thumbs up and he winked at Amy. It made her giggle

"Oh Sonic, you're so funny" Amy giggled

"I know"

"I guess you know some of my hammer skills" Sonic nodded

"Was I good when I shouted 'piko smash'?"

"You did great!"

"I hope I save that memory in my brain. I love this memory"

"You sure will. But here's your reward"

"And what's that?"  
>Amy walks up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips and he kissed back. It only lasted a couple of seconds after they pulled away.<p>

"That's your reward" Amy said

"Thanks. I love you my beautiful Rose" Sonic nuzzled and purred on her neck

"I love you too my blue knight" Amy nuzzled back and purred softly.

**The End**


End file.
